


Dhampir

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Caring Sebastian, Hunter AU, Internal Monologue, No Smut, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sickfic, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips, Vampires, Whump, dhampir sebastian, half vampire, more so hints at sebaciel, sebastian is majorly crushing, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Students have been disappearing from a certain college with seemingly no connection other than the campus for months. Sebastian has to find where these students are being taken and fast. Especially when he finds out that the last abducted student may still be alive.





	Dhampir

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy some whump as much as I do! Please kudo and comment, and as always thank you for the support!  
I know my non-smut works never do as well as my smut does, but I had fun writing this. For those that prefer my smut, I do have some things in the works. <3  
Feel free to follow on tumblr and ask me shit if you want: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/  
Thank you again for reading! :)

Sebastian sipped his coffee as he reviewed files. Pages littered the table, maps outlined in red marker, photos of missing students, newspaper articles dating back to a couple months ago, and three autopsy reports. A few college girls made eyes at him. One twirled her blonde hair around her finger and flashed a smile. Sebastian politely smiled back before focusing his attention back on his research. _Why are the students being targeted? This isn’t typical vampire behavior. They’re usually opportunists, to go after students from the same university…it’s like it was planned._ He looked over the students’ schedules, not a single pair shared a class together. _What is the connection? How are they being chosen?_ He was brought out of his thoughts as a young woman plopped herself down in the chair across from him.

“You certainly have a project going on,” she laughed. “I don’t know how you can see anything though, it’s so dark over here.” She opened the blinds. The sunlight seared Sebastian’s eyes, he looked away and quickly pulled the blinds back down. He blinked the pain away.

“I have highly sensitive eyes, I rather like the dark,” he grumbled. The woman scrunched her nose trying to figure Sebastian out. He scribbled in his notebook the possible connections.

“So…are you a reporter or something?” Sebastian glanced at her, wishing she would just leave him alone.

“Something like that,” he went along with. “Do you go to school at this campus?” _Maybe she can be of use._

“I’m taking a few classes, just gen ed for now,” her perfectly manicured hands picked up a photo. Her eyes widened. “Why do you have a picture of Paula?”

“She’s missing,” Sebastian answered honestly.

“What? But I just saw her a last week!” her eyes watered. She dropped the photo and covered her trembling hot pink lips with her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian sighed. “Do you know what her schedule was like the past few days? Anything you can think of may help us find her.” He didn’t have the heart to tell her that there was a great chance she was probably already dead and that her help was more to stop others from meeting the same fate.

“I don’t…her schedule was like it usually is. She’s a total studyaholic, we didn’t even get to do our regular latte break…”

“Why was that? If I may ask,” Sebastian’s hopes lifted, finally a lead.

“Well every Wednesday we go and get half price lattes and catch each other up. She told me wouldn’t make it this week, she had an appointment with the blood drive.” _Blood drive?_

“Do you know what hospital was sponsoring it? How often are these drives?”

“Um…I don’t remember, they should have record of it at the library. They have one every week. Do you think she’s okay?” Black tears ran down her face. Sebastian picked up a napkin and dabbed them away.

“I can’t say, time is of the essence,” he mumbled. A broken sob left her.

*

Sebastian waited to make sure her roommate picked her up, not wanting the distraught girl to drive herself. It never got any easier telling people that their loved ones were or might soon be deceased. He packed up his belonging and made his way to the campus library. He was greeted by a bulletin board filled with missing persons flyers. One in particular caught his eye. He pulled it from the board. The photo was of a young man with shockingly blue hair that matched his piercing eyes. _Ciel Phantomhive, missing for…just a few days? He might still be alive then!_ His heart fluttered, just the idea that maybe he could save someone. He talked to a friendly, elderly man at the circulation desk.

“Oh, you’re investigating the disappearances? I do hope you can find them,” he typed on the computer’s keyboard. “Hmm…I don’t recognize this hospital name…do you think one of the workers are involved?”

“They could be,” Sebastian agreed. “Is there an address listed? Contact information?”

“I’m afraid not,” the old man sighed. “I don’t understand how they were approved, this is not up to this university’s standard,” he rubbed at his eye. _Damn, of course that would be too easy._

“Okay, give me any information you do have, including a list of students that donated blood since the disappearances started.”

“Yes, okay,” he sent the files to the printer. He locked eyes with Sebastian. “Please find them, please find him,” he pointed to the flyer clutched in Sebastian’s hand.

“You know him?” Sebastian sympathized. The old man smiled.

“He’s my assistant here, he’s a good boy,” he nodded. “He doesn’t have family, but I like to think of him as my own grandson.”

“I understand, I will find him,” Sebastian promised, resting a hand over his heart.

*

Sebastian found everyone on the list that went missing had the same blood type. Also there was a nearby forest preserve with the same name as the ‘hospital.’ Sebastian would have searched the grounds during the daylight hours when his foes were weakest. However, he needed the dim hours to clean up after what would surely look like a massacre. He came to a large cave like structure. He silently crept in, keeping flat against the walls. He heard the murmur of conversation, the scent of blood filled his nose. He closed his eyes and swallowed, pushing down an unpleasant feeling. He peaked around the corner and found seven vampires surrounding a slab. _Ciel_. The boy was rested on the slab and unconscious. Some of the vamps were feeding from his arms, another at his neck, one even had the nerve to sink his fangs into Ciel’s tiny stomach. His pale skin looked a sickly grey, lips a concerning shade of cyan. Sebastian sprung into action, attacking the vamps waiting their turn to feed. It took the others a few moments to pull themselves away from their meal. He let his nails lengthen and sunk them into the throat of a vampire, ripping a chunk clean from him.

“Who the fuck?” Sebastian snarled in response. He crushed a skull with one hand and completely decapitated another with his other hand. He slashed and pulled bodies apart, crimson painted the walls and gore flooded the stone grounds. His eyes flared red and he panted raggedly, he scanned the cave for any other signs of life, undead or otherwise. All he could sense was the weak heartbeat and wheezy breathing coming from the librarian’s assistant. He leaned down to look at the twenty something year old.

“Ciel?” Sebastian rocked Ciel’s shoulder, a small groan came from the boy. He could see the boys eyes move under heavy lids. “You’re safe now, I’ve got you,” Sebastian wasn’t sure if Ciel could hear him. He took in the marred skin, deep bruising and bites covered his neck and arms. The veins surrounding the bites were blackened by venom. “Fuck, you’re in bad shape aren’t you?” He thought for a moment, Ciel’s well-being was more important than cleaning up the nest. He was sure no one would stumble across the mess any time soon. He could wait a day or two to dispose of the bodies. He picked up the boy, finding him much lighter than he thought he’d be. He carried him back to his car and decided it would be best for Ciel to stay at his hotel until he healed.

*

Sebastian gently placed Ciel on the single bed and flicked the bedside lamp on.

“You look even worse in this light,” Sebastian sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened up the first aid kit. He doused a cloth in alcohol and went to work scrubbing away the blood caked on Ciel. He started on the wound on his stomach. It looked painful, the bruising shot in all directions from the odd angle the impatient vampire must have bit at. Once clean he bandaged around the tiny waist and pulled his blue striped shirt down. He lifted a pale arm, shocked at the sheer number of bites. “How are you still alive?” Sebastian blinked. If the blood loss wasn’t bad enough, Ciel shouldn’t have even been still breathing with the amount of vampire venom injected in his system. It was something of a paralyzing agent vampires used with every bite. A human could handle maybe three to four bites before it started doing serious damage.

Disinfecting and wrapping the tops of Ciel’s arms went without a fuss. Though as he neared the fragile wrists, where the weak heartbeat was strongest under his fingers, his hands started to shake. He could feel the steady thrum of the tainted but still surely sweet blood. The boy did smell heavenly, it was no wonder the brood feasted on him so much, only keeping him alive enough to prolong their fresh nectar. He could feel his fangs lengthen with anticipation. _Just a taste. Just one bite. _He pulled away from Ciel and pressed himself to the wall. _No, calm down. One more bite might be all it takes to end his life. I can’t risk that. _He closed his fists, claws dug into the flesh of his palms. He smacked the back of his head into the wall to distract from the way his fangs itched. Ciel’s recovery depended on his discipline, something he had never struggled with so hard until now.

*

Sebastian didn’t need much sleep, a couple hours every few days was enough to help him recharge. It was just his luck that he would be woken during the only time he closed his eyes since rescuing Ciel. He stirred in his chair at the soft sound of pained moaning.

“Ciel?” he slowly opened his eyes. Ciel thrashed his head, his body trembled. _Fuck, I was hoping he wouldn’t have the nightmares, it’s been a few days._ Another side effect of vampire toxins was hallucinations, of course if the victim was unconscious it would turn into some of the most terrifying type of dreams. Sebastian strolled up to the bed and rested an icy hand to Ciel’s forehead. “My, you’re burning up,” he frowned. A glossy sheen of sweat covered Ciel trying desperately to lower his building fever. “Poor thing, you’re dehydrating so fast,” he ghosted his thumb over the chapped, chalky white lips. “This will only delay your healing…” They didn’t have access to an IV and bringing Ciel to a hospital was out of the question. While turning someone was always a last resort, it was at least an option as long as they stayed away from any medical facilities. Sebastian grabbed his leather jacket, key card, and picked up the metal bucket from the kitchenette. He looked over his shoulder in concern of his patient. “I’ll be right back,” if Ciel could hear him, he hoped he could sense he wasn’t being abandoned to suffer alone.

Sebastian came back with the ice bucket filled and water bottles nestled inside of it. He sat down next to Ciel on the bed. He picked up a handful of ice cubes and drew them across Ciel’s forehead. Ciel whimpered, lips cracked as he parted them.

“Shh, shh, I know,” he moved to Ciel’s cheeks, quickly over his throat and clavicles, then over the few spots of his arms that were free of bandages. He dropped the ice back in the bucket and opened a water bottle. He gripped Ciel’s jaw and forced his mouth to fall open. “That’s it, I hope this works,” Sebastian filled his mouth with water and leaned down to press his lips to Ciel’s. He slowly dribbled water into Ciel’s mouth, not wanting to accidently cause the boy to choke. He could feel the pressure of his fangs elongating and fought the urge to sink them into the tempting flesh beneath. He never had this problem before, his control was something he prided himself on. Something about Ciel had him unraveling faster than he would care to admit. He pulled back and saw Ciel had managed to swallow the water. “I really hope that went where it was supposed to and not just in your lungs, that could be a problem.” He gulped another mouthful of water and continued to transfer it to Ciel. 

*

Sebastian was becoming increasingly agitated, he needed to feed. His eyes were ringed in red, chocolate brown disappearing. His fangs would no longer retract, nor would his sharp onyx nails. Ciel’s fever broke and wounds were healing. His veins while still prominent were closer to a normal shade of blue as opposed to the sickly purple, or worst pitch black like the first day. He surmised that Ciel would be fine to leave alone for an hour or two while he hunted down a location for blood donations. He changed into a pair of green scrubs, thankful that the green shade seemed to be a universal standard. Even if it wasn’t the dress code, it seemed acceptable enough and helped him to blend in. He’d have to stake out a place, watch for everyone’s habits, and where they stored the collected blood. If it was stored anywhere near an exit he could sneak out of the building with a month’s worth of blood. If not a few bags would do in a pinch, he only took what he needed and drank the minimum just to stay alive. He hated having to resort to stealing blood, but at least it was given freely and by willing participants.

As soon as he came back from his hunt he tore into the bag, shuddering as the bitter flavor hit his tongue. The sweetness lost from being removed from its source for so long. It ran down his throat like sludge. The temperature was unpleasant, wrong. Ciel was looking more and more appetizing. His skin was regaining its rosy flush, he looked much more alive. _He’s halfway there, much stronger. Just a nibble wouldn’t set back all of his progress. _ He shook the thought from his head. _No, I can’t interfere with his recovery. _

*

Sebastian was greeted with a shade of blue he thought was only found in oceans. He audibly gasped, he hadn’t realized how much he anticipated seeing those vivid eyes open. He smoothed Ciel’s hair back and smiled down at the boy.

“There you are, how are you feeling?” Ciel blinked not recognizing the man hovering over him. He tried to talk but his voice caught in his throat. He coughed, he wasn’t strong enough to lift his hand to cover his mouth though the man didn’t seem disgusted by it. “Would you like some water?” Ciel nodded. The man helped him to sit up and propped some pillows behind him. “It might take a while for your strength to return.” He opened a water bottle and brought it to Ciel’s mouth, tipping it back. Ciel couldn’t remember the last time he felt so thirsty. “Good drink up, you need it.” Ciel cleared his throat. He focused on the stranger and tried to wrap his head around his fuzzy thoughts. “I’m Sebastian,” he smiled warmly.

“What-what happened?” he looked around the hotel room. “The cave…”

“You’re safe now,” Sebastian assured. “What do you remember?”

“Your-your voice…everything was dark and someone…you kept talking to me,” Ciel mused. “You said that back in the cave, ‘you’re safe now.’ You’re the one who saved me!” Ciel’s lips tugged into a small smile. “Thank you.”

“It was touch and go for a while,” Sebastian admitted. “But I wasn’t going to give up on you.”

“Why?”

“Why? I wanted to save your life of course,” Sebastian’s brows furrowed. “It’s what I do, I help people.”

“But…I’m a nobody,” Ciel sighed. “Those things that captured me…there were so many an-and they were so strong! I tried to fight but then one bit me and-”

“I took care of it, they’re gone and they can’t hurt you or anyone else,” Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand and rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin. “I’m sorry you had to find out that monsters are real.”

“Monsters…you risked your life, for me? Knowingly put yourself in danger to save me? When no one would even…” tears pricked at his eyes.

“You seriously aren’t going to say no one would miss you are you?” Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Someone noticed you were gone,” he pulled out and unfolded the flyer he kept in his jacket. “See?” Ciel scanned over the information.

“I know I wasn’t the first to go missing, I didn’t show to a handful of classes, they probably made a flyer just assuming I was the latest abduction.”

“People do care about you,” Sebastian tried. _I care about you. _ “Your friends-“

“I don’t have any,” Ciel interrupted. “My people skills aren’t the best. I keep to myself.” Sebastian scoffed. _I know that feeling all too well…_

“I know for a fact at least one person wanted you back, safe and sound. I promised him I’d find you.”

“Who?” Ciel’s expression was puzzled. _Did he really not know?_

“The older gentleman at the library,” Sebastian was shocked to see tears flowing freely down Ciel’s face. His shoulders shook with sobs. Sebastian embraced Ciel and rubbed soothing circles over his bony back. “What’s wrong?” He was oddly drawn to the boy, his heart broke with each shaking exhale from Ciel.

“Tanaka, I miss him so much! H-he passed away last year,” Ciel wailed. Sebastian’s grip tightened on Ciel.

“Did he now? I-I’m sorry,” Sebastian sighed. _Of course, the old man was a spirit. He must have recognized I’m a hunter and reached out to me. He can’t rest until he knows Ciel will be okay on his own. My job here is far from done._ “Hey,” he broke away from Ciel and wiped the tears from his reddened cheeks. “Talk to me, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“How long have I been missing?” Ciel sniffled as his tears slowed.

“A little over a week.” Ciel laughed bitterly, once again catching Sebastian off guard.

“There’s no way I can pass my classes now, might as well drop them. I only took them so I could live on campus, my funding will run out before I can graduate anyways.” _So what, he’ll be homeless? I can’t allow that._

“How about you stay with me for a while? I think we could both use some company,” Sebastian offered. He wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t even imagine not being with Ciel. As much as he wanted Ciel to recover part of him was dreading the day he was healthy enough to leave. Once he was in Sebastian’s life it felt as if he was meant to be there.

“Stay?” Ciel blinked. “You want me to stay with you?”

“I…I’ve seemed to have become attached to you,” Sebastian admitted. “If you’re in need of housing, I’m offering it free of charge…but I hope you like traveling.”

“Traveling?” Ciel’s eyes lit up. “I’ve always wanted to, I’ve been stuck in this town all my life.”

“Ah, I guess we have an arrangement then,” Sebastian smiled. “But first, I think there is someone who would like to see you off. An old friend.”


End file.
